Never Stop
by PervertedButLovingIt
Summary: Antonio was an awkward, gangly teenager, but his boyfriend Lovino loved him anyway. Unfortunately, Toni has to leave for a year and when he gets back... well Lovi is a very lucky man. SpaMano. Yaoi. Please review and I hope you enjoy. Slight lemon
1. One Shot

Antonio was Lovino Vargas's best friend. They had always been together, ever since their first meeting in kindergarten. They had practically grown up together, spending every moment possible with the other. They even had sleepovers almost every other night.

Even when Antonio had become friends with Gilbert and Francis, he still always spent time with Lovino, often dragging the Italian along on whatever scheme the "Bad Touch Trio" had concocted for the week.

As they got older, they matured differently. Francis and Gilbert grew up fast; especially the Prussian, who got very tall and very muscular, quickly becoming the "hot bad boy" the Hetalia High. Francis was tall as well, but not muscular, with smooth, handsome features and long, blonde hair. He was very popular as well, charming and flirtatious to all.

Lovino never got tall or very big, but he had a lean build and obviously Italian features. He filled out rather nicely for his size.

Antonio wasn't so lucky. He was scrawny and gangly, his limbs seemed to be too long for his body. He was cute but in a dorky way. Not in the attractive way his two friends were. Also, his skin seemed to be rebelling against him, and not even the expensive facial care items Lovino had given him for Christmas helped much. Despite his appearance he was too sweet to be picked on, too friendly to be bullied; plus he had Gilber, Lovino, and Francis to watch his back.

Lovi still clung to Antonio, who he considered his only true friend, as he had in elementary school . He had a deep emotion for Toni that he didn't quite understand, and didn't quite care. He just knew that he needed Antonio to be healthy, mentally that is. True that sort of dependancy didn't sound very balanced but he couldn't help it. He was trapped in a home where his only guardian openly favored his brother, and forced to attend a school where almost everyone either hated or ignored him. All he had was Antonio, sweet, awkward Antonio.

They shared their first kiss together, in their freshman year. Lovi had come over to Antonio's house so they could do homework and somewhere along the way they had abandoned their books for a movie. Toni had slid closer and put his arm over the back of the couch, just above Lovi's shoulder. The Italian blushed heavily and looked over to his friend, blinking his golden eyes. He turned completely towards Antonio.

"Kiss me." he said, firmly. Toni's eyes widened,

"W-what!?"

"I want you to kiss me, _idiota_." he repeated, rolling his eyes.

"You... actually want me... to k-k-kiss you?" He stammered, nervously. He had always had a crush on Lovino but he never thought it would happen. He took a deep breath and leaned foward, slowly,

"O-okay."

Lovino smiled gently and leaned closer as well. Only centimeters seperated them, and they were both trembling in anticipation. Lovi closed his eyes, waiting and finally he felt it. Warm, soft lips against his, pressing chastely against his own. Antonio cupped Lovino's cheek, pressing more, kissing deeper. He couldn't believe this, it was like a dream come true... and then Lovi pressed back and it was like the whole world exploded in sensation.

They kissed more and harder and deeper, becoming more and more passionate before they were forced apart to suck in a much needed breath. They opened their eyes, panting as they stared at each other.

"Again." Lovi murmured, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck. "Kiss me again and never stop"

They spent all night on the couch, entwined together and kissing again and again and again.

After that they happily dated, holding hands, cuddling, long long make out sessions in bed. But they were good, and their pants always stayed on, waiting for the 'perfect moment'. Lovi thought he could never be happier; he was so lucky to have someone so kind and loving and sweet. Antonio was perfect, absolutely perfect.

Then it happened...

"I have to leave Lovi." the Spaniard said quietly, looking down. Lovino's eyes widened in fear,

"W-what?" He stammered, nervously. "Leave where?"

"I... I'm going back to Spain, to live with my grandmother. She isn't doing so well, and she needs someone to take care of her."

"But... w-what about us?"

"I wanted to ask you that... I want to stay with you Lovi... even if it is long distance."

He was quiet and looked away,

"I... I want to stay with you too." he said softly. "I think we can make it work."

He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, moving to straddle his lap. Antonio blinked and smiled, holding him and kissing back. He felt Lovi's tongue against his lips, flicking and teasing eagerly, so he opened his mouth and his own muscle responded with the same enthusiasm.

"If you're leaving... I want... I want us to go all the way." Lovino said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you, Antonio, and I want to be with you in every way."

Antonio nodded,

"I feel the same Lovi." He murmured as he gently lay Lovino back against the mattress. He kissed his beloved again, slowly but deep and heated. His fingers worked on the buttons of Lovino's shirt and the buckle of his belt. Lovi blushed and pulled Antonio's shirt up and off, his fingers quickly exploring the scrawny, awkward body with a wonder and eagerness. He didn't care, he thought Antonio was gorgeous.

Their clothes were gone in seconds and Lovi blushed deeper beneath Antonio's reverent gaze,

"_Mi amor_... you're so beautiful..." he murmured, mouthing down Lovino's throat and collar bone. He loved the soft, caramel tone of Lovi's skin.

"O-oh! Antonio!" he gasped arching up slightly. "Your mouth feels so good."

"I want to make the rest of you feel good too." he said softly. Lovi gripped the sheets and nodded,

"I'm yours."

They began to grind together, kissing and touching each other; moaning as they called the others name and finally, finally Lovi felt him, and his head fell back as he moaned. It hurt, but it felt good too. The pressure, the heat within his body, the sensation of being filled, of having Antonio fill him. He cried out happily, and clung to him, clutching tightly, wrapping his legs around Antonio's waist.

"So good, oh _mio dios_ Antonio it's so good." He panted and moaned.

"Lovino, _mi_ Lovino, I love you so much. More than anything. You're so perfect." Antonio murmured. How had this happened? How had he managed to make this beautiful, wonderful, amazing boy fall for him? He thrust deeper, groaning at the tight, velvety heat around him.

"OH! OH GOD! Antonio there! I ahn~ I d-don't know what that was but please please again! Right there!" he screamed as his back arched, almost impossibly. Toni kissed him and aimed for the spot, smiling as he listened to Lovi fall into ecstasy.

Lovi couldn't talk, couldn't think. All he knew was Antonio and the pleasure and Antonio and more, harder, faster. He was getting so close, his member aching for release, almost there, almost there. And then his world went white.

Toni watched as Lovi's body tensed and then released like a spring. Cum coated their stomachs and the Italian's scream echoed through the small bedroom. It was perfect, everything about this moment was flawless. Antonio groaned and came inside Lovino, filling him more and making the boy gasp. He shuddered in pleasure and curled against him, boneless.

Antonio slid out of Lovino but held him close. He never wanted to let go, but they were falling asleep, their eyes drooping and Antonio had to leave in the morning. Lovi clung to him tightly all night, never letting him go.

He cried when Toni left, and for once, he wasn't ashamed of showing his tears.

******************* One Year Later*****************************

"Are you sure he's supposed to be coming in today?" Francis asked, Gilbert.

"Duh, I'm sure! His flight was a little delayed." The albino replied, holding up a huge sign that had "ANTONIO WE ARE OVER HERE" written on it in huge red letters. Lovi rolled his eyes and kept looking through the crowd, waiting for his lover.

"Ooh look at that cutie over there. He almost looks like our dear friend, Antonio." Francis purred, eyeing a tall, muscular man with curly brown hair in a ponytail. Gilbert scoffed,

"Oh please. Antonio is way to awkward to ever..."

"_MI AMOR!" _The man rushed forward, dropping his bags as Lovino ran towards him, wrapping his arms around the stranger and kissed him passionately. Gilbert's jaw dropped,

"Holy shit! That's Antonio!"

Lovi was crying again, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kissed Toni deeply, holding him close.  
"Oh my goodness, Antonio" He said, surprised, once they stopped kissing and Lovi finally got a good long look. "You got taller and... oh wow..." He murmured, his hand automatically running over the firm muscles that had appeared. He was firm and warm and he smelled so good... Lovino wanted those hands to run all over him, he wanted to be taken hard and fast and _now_...

"My little Lovi is so pretty. I missed you so much, you couldn't believe." Antonio said, his rough hands cupping Lovi's cheeks.

"Kiss me" The Italian murmured again. "Kiss me again and never stop."

**Thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked it. Review please and tell me if I should make this into a full length story. **


	2. Update

This story was inspired by a post on tumblr: post/52064153534/littleaphheadcanons-airrichan-c4c ti-yo

My tumblr username is StarGirl2529

And by popular demand, Never Stop will be turned into a full length story XD thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they made my day.


	3. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Here is chapter one. Sorry it took a bit, I was sorting a few things out. Thank you all for being so patient and I love all the reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of Something Amazing**

"Hey! Switch me spots! I can't see over you!" Lovino demanded with a scowl. The child in front of him turned and smiled,

"Oh okay, here" he said, grabbing his things and standing up so they could trade desks. The child was much tanner than Lovi was, and had dark brown, curly hair.

"Thanks, _idiota_." Lovi replied, sitting in his new place. "I'm Lovino Vargas."

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Toni!"

Lovi nodded and turned back around. Little did he know that he had just met the most important person in his entire life. Though that wouldn't be apparent for many more years...

Antonio smiled happily and later that day he sat down beside Lovino at lunch,

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"It's a free country"

Toni pulled out his lunch bag and looked through it,

"Hey Lovi~."

"It's Lovi_no, idiota._ Now what do you want?"

"Do you like tomatoes?"

The Italian boy's head snapped up,

"_Si, _I love tomatoes." he replied. Toni grabbed a plastic bag filled with wedge slices of tomatoes and split them with Lovino, half and half. Lovi blushed,

"_Grazie_ Antonio..."

_"De Nada_, Lovi!"

He blushed deeper and looked away, nibbling at a bright red wedge of fruit.

"I guess you're not as stupid as I thought... though you are ridiculously cheerful... Do... you want to be friends?" He asked softly. Antonio's bright crystal green eyes lit up and he nodded grinning,

"_Si_! Let's be best friends!" He said, excitedly bouncing in his chair. He hugged Lovino tightly, "Thank you! I love having a friend!"

"Yeah yeah... whatever..." He murmured, giving Antonio a quick hug back and then pushing him away to continue eating.

They sat beside each other every day in class and at lunch. During nap time they would end up curled together, hugging the other one close. Seperating them was nearly impossible. Even after school they would send hours in the park, until the sun began to set and they both had to go home. Toni hated saying goodbye to his dearest friend, but he understood that Lovi needed to go home and be with his family. One night however Lovi paused,

"Hey Toni... do you... want to spend the night?" He asked.

"Yeah!" he said happily, grabbing Lovi's hand.

They walked to Lovino's house, a small but nice place. They headed inside and Lovi took him upstairs to the bed room. Toni smiled,

"Lovi your room is so cute!" he exclaimed. The room was white with red trim and green carpet. The bed was large and had red blankets and sheets and white pillow cases covered in a tiny tomato pattern.

"Whatever... it is pretty cool though..." Lovi said proudly. He hopped onto the bed and spread out, smiling softly. "Come over here, I wanna show you something."

Antonio plopped onto the bed as Lovi opened the cabinet across from it. Inside was a tv and dvd player plus several dvds. Toni looked amazed,

"Awesome! We can stay up all night watching movies!" he said excitedly. Lovi smiled softly and lay beside him on the bed, cuddling against his best friend. They started the Lion King and Lovi got up to grab some snacks. His mother smiled at him,

"Here I made you boys some cookies" Liliana said smiling, handing him a plate of cookies.

"Thanks, Momma." He said smiling. She leaned and kissed his hair gently,

"No trouble sweetie. I want you and your friend to have fun. It's so nice to have your friends over."

He blushed and hurried back to the room,

"Momma made cookies for us." he said. Antonio smiled and took one,

"These look delicious." He said brightly.

Lovi smiled and took one for himself, nuzzling against Toni happily. He was happy now, and warm. He hoped this never changed, he wanted to be friends with Antonio forever.

**Here it is! Finally done! I'm so sorry it took so long. It has been a busy, hectic time around my place recently. But here you go. Review please!**


End file.
